1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic electrolyte solution and a lithium battery using the electrolyte solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries are used as driving sources of portable electronic devices sources, such as camcorders, mobile phones, and laptop computers. Lithium secondary batteries are rechargeable at high rates and have a high energy density per unit weight of about three times higher than that of lead storage batteries, nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, and nickel-zinc batteries.